


Give Me Love

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is struggling with his mutant powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

_Give me love_  
Give me love  
Give me peace on earth  
  


Charles wiped his nose and threw the tissue into the bin beside the couch. He looked down at his wheelchair. He hated it. But his therapist said he would come to terms with his disability with time. Charles laughed, to think that the greatest telepath in the world needed to see a bloody psychiatrist.

Tonight he was emotional. The music playing didn't help his emotions. But he played the music to help drown out the voices in his head. Charles was still trying to get a hold of his powers. And he was trying to do it without succumbing to the booze or drugs. George Harrison's voice was soothing. Charles didn't care what anyone said; George was his favorite Beatle.

"Really - George...? I have to admit Charles; I would have thought Paul would have been more your type. I'm actually rather fond of John Lennon. He's a mutant you know."

Charles didn't bother to look over to the new voice in the room. "What are you doing here, Erik?"

"You brought me here."

Charles now looked up and frowned, "You're crazy."

Erik laughed, "Actually, I am now starting to think that maybe you are the one a bit crazy. I don't have my helmet - remember. I can't fight off your telepathy. You called for me. You made me come here. And here I am."

Charles bit his bottom lip. He looked abashed to hear this from Erik. "Then I must apologize. I did not realize what I was....that I was calling for you. I admit; I was thinking of you and feeling a bit melancholy. Really Erik; I'm still trying to control my powers again. The years on the serum have done quite a number on my telepathy."

"Interesting..." Erik got closer . He felt slightly naked because he was only wearing bell bottom jeans and a simple white tank top. He didn't even have shoes on. Charles had not given him an opportunity to dress. Erik could feel Charles' eyes upon him. "Forgive my attire. I was actually just resting when you pulled me here. I must look ridiculous."

Charles spoke with sad smile on his face, "You look absolutely handsome. I mean, look at you. You were in prison for ten years; and you look like some movie star. And then there's me; I look like a bloody vagabond."

"A haircut, a shave and new Brooks Brother suit - and then I'm sure the beautiful young Charles Xavier will reappear again." Erik sighed and looked around the room, "May I have a drink...?"

"Go right ahead - but Erik - you can leave now. I'm quite sure I'm not controlling you anymore."

Erik took a sip of the Talisker. He smiled to himself. "You have exquisite taste in Scotch and music. Was that from Harrison's new record?"

Charles nodded.

"I've spent the last few weeks trying to catch up with everything that I have missed in the past ten years. It's daunting but pleasurable. Although, I was sadden to hear of the murders of Martin Luther King, Malcolm X and Robert Kennedy. Maybe I was better off in prison. What has happened to this country? Were you able to speak to Dr. King? Raven told me that she was there at his march in Detroit. And she was able to infiltrate the Black Panthers to meet Malcolm X too. What about..."

"I did nothing. I was here getting drunk and high. I never met Dr. King. I never spoke to Malcolm X nor did I bother going to any of the marches. I did nothing! I missed fucking Woodstock too - if you're wondering. So, yes, I did absolutely fucking nothing! Sat here while mutants, and humans were being hosed down in the streets - and dogs set upon them! Rosa Parks went to jail while I indulged in my ten year old Talisker!" Charles put a hand on his head. He could hear the voices again. "I know that I can try to pass judgment on you in front of others; but you know damn well - just between you and I. I have nothing to defend my own actions. You were in fucking jail. I was..."

"You were mourning. And I'm sorry - I did not mean to ask you if you met Dr. King as some sort of accusation. Charles, please calm down...you are...hurting me."

Charles looked up and over at Erik. The other man had a small nosebleed running down his face. "Oh Erik...I'm sorry - I'm so sorry..."

Erik put his hand up; he grabbed some napkins from the small bar and wiped up his blood. "It's all right old friend. As long as you take it out on me and not Hank - or any student you might have at the school. I can handle it. I probably deserve it. Now, why don't you lie down on the couch."

Charles rolled over and did as he was told. He was so tired.

Erik placed an afghan over Charles' and started walking toward the record player, "How about you listen again to some George Harrison?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Charles closed his eyes. He wanted the pounding and voices in his head to stop. He needed to work on his mental exercises. Charles knew he needed to ...calm down.

"All right - here we go."

Charles said in a very soft voice, "My favorite lyric of the song is the part when he sings: Give me Love, Give me Peace on Earth, Give Me Light, Give Me Life...Help me Cope with this heavy load..."

Erik smiled and sat down in a chair near Charles. He finally realized why Charles did not turn him into the police or government.

Charles Xavier was falling apart; and needed him. To the point that he was subconsciously bringing him to the mansion. The question now was whether or not Erik wanted to stay?


End file.
